


Weekend Stregnth

by punkrockdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Locker Room, Oops, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Sam Winchester, Porn, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Str8, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher/Student, Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockdean/pseuds/punkrockdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut for no reason in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Stregnth

**Author's Note:**

> Realize that this is SMUT. And what is read cannot be unread. Be prepared to read porn. Also, you'll probably never think of your stregnth and conditioning teacher in the same way again. I mean, you won't even be able to do bench press without thinking of Jared Padalecki. Ok, bye. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Never before have I looked at my students in this way before her. I teach and coach because I love gym and love to help, and I certainly didn't do it because I'm a pedophile. In my mind, I'm not a pedophile, but I definitely hope that no one will ever find out the way I think about Kaitlyn. 

It's the last period of the day, and as the tardy bell rings, several high schoolers shuffle into the locker rooms to change. I start to play music in the weight room and check my phone as the sound booms. I'm eager to get home, and can barely stand 45 more minutes. At least Kaitlyn is in this class... 

Soon enough, girls and boys stream into the room, heading straight back to the gym to do their warm-up laps. As they file past, I notice the one girl in particular. She's about 5'3", has long brown hair, and is laughing with her friends. Her short, tight track shorts move so easily with her cute little butt, and her tank top hugs her tight core and breasts. Kaitlyn is a junior girl, and one of the hardest working students I have. She obviously either has a passion for fitness like me, or just likes to keep her body toned and muscular. Her stomach is flat and sexy, and her thin face has cute little freckles brushed across her nose. Her pink lips and white smile are incredibly attractive, and her big blue eyes shine with mischief. I can't take my eyes off the sixteen year old, despite me being way too old for her. I'm 27 and live with my brother, Dean, who is the player, not me. I've never been the type of guy to look at random girls the way I look at Kait, but I can't help it. Dean has seen Kait, and he agrees with me, she's hard not to stare at. Beautiful, light brunette hair waves down her back, and when you see those oceans of eyes, I swear you get lost.

"Mr.Winchester?" I hear a voice, and snap around to face my student.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying not to sound startled. I swallow nervously, as if the girl could read my mind or something.

"You're in the way," Cassie replies, and I let out a nervous laugh, stepping away from the file cabinet that holds lifting folders.

"Sorry Cas," I grin, and she said giggles a little, blushing.

"It's fine."

Soon enough all of the 24 students are getting their folders and going to the benches or dumbbell racks. I go to my office eventually, deciding I'll come back in a few minutes to make sure kids are lifting. I pace out of the loud weight room and into my office, sitting with a sigh in my chair. Within a minute, there's a knock on my door. I swing the chair around to see that Kaitlyn is standing in the entrance.

"Hey Kait!" I greet her, and she smiles a bit.

"Hey Coach, I was wondering if you'll be here tomorrow morning at around 10? I can't make 8:00 lifting, but I still want to do my workout," she tells me, and I bite my bottom lip in thought. She watches me intently as I do so, licking her lips slightly. Kait's eyes seem to be glued to my lips, and I can't help but to smirk a little before I respond.

"Well, I'm usually here doing my workout after the 8:00 kids leave at 9:30, so if you want to come in no later than 10, I'll be here," I smile, pushing my hair behind my ear subconsciously. I kinda hope she can be there...

"Yep, I'll be there. Thanks Mr. Winchester," Kaitlyn says cheerfully, heading back to the weight room. I shamelessly watch her cute butt as she walks back, and almost feel a little excited for tomorrow. I smile and go back to work on my files, checking sporadically on the students until school ends.

That night, I can hardly sleep. All I can do is play out scenerios in my head. Yes, this could happen. I know student and teacher relationships are frowned upon, but I see the way she looks at me all the time. The stares, the extra sway in her step... It can't be that bad if we both want it.

*****

Saturday morning comes with a soft, warm uplifting breeze of the summer. I hurry to school, knowing some high schoolers mess around in the weight room, often breaking shit, if I don't get there before them. It's only 7:45 by time I arrive at the big glass doors, but some kids are already sitting outside in the heavy summer air. It's unusually hot for September, but I live it up by propping the doors open. Soon enough it'll be fucking freezing in October. 

The morning class goes by fast, and I start to get nervous as 9:45 arrives. By then, most kids are gone, and by 10, the only noise in the weight room is the music instead of the usual clank of bench press bars being put back and powerclean bars being thrown to the ground. I walk around and start to rack the weights that kids left on, looking at my watch. It's 10:05. I decide to just start my own workout and spot Kaitlyn if she shows.

I go to a bench and set up for squats, sighing. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Slipping on the weights and clipping them, I pull my hair up into a tie and proceed to duck my head and lift the bar. I back up a step and start my workout.

I'm not past my seventh rep when all of the sudden music blared from behind me. I quickly put the bar back and spin around, watching as Kait pulls her file out of the cabinet and advances toward me.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," I tell her, smiling. She smiles brightly back and goes to the bench next to me.

"I'm only like ten minutes late! Were you disappointed that you thought you were gonna miss my squats?" Kaitlyn giggles, and I flush a little at the flirting. She's always been a little flirty, but she's obviously braver now that it's just us two. 

"Damn straight," I joke, knowing that boundaries can't be uncrossed. She raises her eyebrows and smirks a little, turning to her bench. She pulls it out and lifts the bare bar up for squats. Kait then puts 35lbs on each side, only struggling slightly, and I decide to "spot" Kait instead of continue my workout. 

Once the clips are on, Kaitlyn does one good rep, low and with her ass sticking out. It was impressive to be honest, and made me a little horny. After her first set, I pretended to be uninterested and walked to my office. I moved my chair closer to the doorway where I had a perfect view of the cute girl. Three sets later, Kait was done and ready to switch to bench press. As she switched the weight out and lowered the bar, I noticed that she seemed to be acting differently than usual. And when she glanced in my direction, it came to my attention that she was fully aware I was watching her. I coughed and spun around, feeling bad. But five minutes later, I was right back to watching her again. I just couldn't take my eyes off her.

As Kait lifted, one leg on each side of the bench, I had an astounding view of her. Her shorts were tight, but loose enough that when she lay on the bench, I could see up the legs and to her lacey pink panties. I shifted uncomfortably in the chair as I felt myself getting turned on. A thin layer of sweat shone on Kait's smooth, pale skin, and I wanted nothing more than to feel the heat of her body against mine.

"Hey Coach, could you spot me on the next set?" Kait calls, sitting up. She smiles when she does, knowing I'm looking straight at her. I chuckle and nod, standing up. I'm now more aware of my half-boner, but I'm sure it isn't visible. 

Kaitlyn adds five pounds to each side of the bar, more than usual, and I'm sure she's just doing this so I'll be there to spot her. She slides the clips onto each side of the bar after weight, and my wondering mind can't help but imagine it as her tight pussy sliding over my cock. I stand against the wall behind the bar as Kaitlyn slides on the bench, closer to me than ever. She grins and puts both hands on the bar, pushing up, then letting it down. 

Kait makes a noise of effort and she pushes the bar up, but she can't quite get it. I place my hands against hers and pull up, placing it back on the rack. She giggles and I smile, bidding at her.

"Just try again," I comment, and so she does. She places her hands on the bar and pushes up, her arms skating slighting as she lets the bar come down. This time, she pushes it up and finishes two reps before I have to help her. 

"Do you want to go back down to your other weight?" I ask, and Kait sits up, shrugging.

"I actually think I want to do something different now. I only had two reps left anyway," she states, standing up. Her shorts bunch around her crotch, making them appear shorter than usual. I try to make up growing arrousal less evident and set away from the bar, swallowing hard.

"Sounds good," I choke out, trying to act natural. What the hell is this girl doing to me?

"Great, except I'm going to need your help with that too," Kaitlyn says. I admire her right clothes and curvy body as she racks the weights and turns to me. I had to be at least a foot taller, but I have always had a thing for short girls.

"What's 'that'," I smile, and a mysterious grin spreads over Kaitlyn's face.

"I don't know, come to the locker room with me and you'll find out," Kaitlyn says bravely, and I raise my eyebrows. Kait just gives me an innocent smile and turns on her heel, heading out the door. She stops the music on the way out, and gives me one last look along with a motion of her hand signaling me to follow. I stand there in shock, debating my offer. 

I watch as the girl's locker room door shuts behind Kait, and go against my better judgement. I follow quickly, swinging the door open. I make sure no one saw me before closing the door and locking it from the inside. I then take a deep breath and open the entrance to the locker room, my lust for Kait taking over. 

Without a second thought, I step into the room and push the young girl up against the wall, crushing my lips against her soft pink ones. She nearly moans, kissing back harshly as my hands find her hips. I let my fingers wonder up and down her sides, teasing the edge of her tight, black tank top. 

"Fuck Kait, I want you," I groan onto her lips, and she lets out a soft gasp.

"Mr. Winchester, cussing isn't allowed on school premi-" I shut Kait's smart mouth up by pushing my tongue past her lips with a small laugh. I taste her soft lips and kiss her hard, letting my hands fall down to her round ass. 

"Shut up, none of this is allowed. And call me Sam," I mumble as I squeeze Kait's butt into my big hands, and she squeals a little and giggles. Kait's own hands wonder between our bodies, and she begins stroking my length through my gym shorts and boxers. I'm painfully hard, and pull the girl closer to me, pulling her up slightly until her crotch rubs against mine.

"Fuck, you're so hard, Sam," Kait moans, pulling her lips from mine to whisper in my ear. I groan a little as Kait licks my neck, and I start to pull off her tank top. She lets me, and proceeds to slide off her track shorts as well. Next, she pushes my t-shirt up and then I pull it off my head, throwing it into the pile of clothes we were accumulating. Kait's hands run over my muscular chest, and she slowly sinks to her knees in front of my body. I smirked down at her and she giggles, pulling down my shorts. 

"Kait, you totally don't have to," I start, but she just grins.

"I want to," she admits, and I kick off my shoes and shorts. My boxers are tented severely and my cock is straining against the fabric. Kaitlyn runs her fingers over my bulge teasingly, and I groan. I'm so fucking horny I could rip Kaitlyn's cute little panties off and fuck her tight pussy hard and fast before she could even mutter a word. 

Kait finally pulls down my boxers and let's my aching erection spring free, and she runs her small hand over it before covering the tip with those sexy, full lips. Her head bobs up and down as she slowly licks my painfully hard cock. I tangle my fingers in her pretty hair and force her mouth further over my cock until she gags on my length.

"Ah fuck," I moan, letting her pull back. She slides her fist up and down my wet cock while she gets her breath back, then slides her tongue over the head. Kait goes down again, this time attempting to take more of my length into her warm, wet mouth. She only gets about 4 inches of my 9 inch cock down her throat nd is choking, but it still feels incredibly good. I stroke her hair and let her suck on the tip of my cock, peering deep into her deep blue eyes. 

I pull Kait up from her knees and grab her waist, guiding her over to one of the benches in the locker room.

"Lay down baby," I command her, and she nods eagerly, laying down on the cool metal. I run my hands up Kaitlyn's thighs and look up at her squirming. I carefully trace the edge of her silky panties and pull down, taking them off of her soft legs. I pull Kait's cute little body closer to me, and blow warm air onto her heat. She begins to squirm even more now, and I chuckle.

I drag one finger up Kait's pink slit and feel how wet she is for me. It makes me want to fuck her right then, but she did suck my cock, so I'll return the favor. 

I lean in and lick a flat stripe up Kait's wet pussy, hearing her moan loudly.

"N-no one's ever done that," she giggles, and I smile, licking her little cunt again. I massage her clit with my tongue, slowly sliding a finger into her wet hole at the same time. She gasps and let's out a soft moan, and it's music to my ears. I speed up and lick her cunt harder, fingering her faster. In no time, Kait's putty in my hands. She convulses with a hard orgasm, and her hot walls clamp against my fingers.   
After she rides out her high, I pull back and stand up. Kait opens her eyes and sits herself up, clearly unsure of what to do next. But nonetheless, it was cute.

I sit on the bench and guide Kait onto my lap, her hot pussy dangerously close to my hard cock. Kaitlyn lays her body over mine and kisses me hard once more before taking my cock into her hand and guiding it to her wet hole. I groan as the head of my dick runs through her folds, then she sinks down onto me. Kait bites her lip, and I moan as her tightness stretches over me. She's even tighter than I imagined, and my cock feels so good enclosed in her hot pussy.

"Fuck Sam," Kait moans when she's all the way on my cock, and she steadies herself on my chest. I slowly begin to thrust up into her hot cunt, fucking her deep. 

"You're so fucking tight," I groan into Kaitlyn's ear, nibbling on her neck. She turns her head and I kiss her again, loving the taste of her lips. I could get addicted them so easily... 

My cock thrusts faster into Kait's tight hole, making an obscene slapping sound everytime I thrust up. 

"I'm gonna cum again," Kait moans, biting down softly onto my lower lip. I grip her hips tightly, slamming my cock into her faster as I feel her pussy clench down on me.

"Oh my god!" Kaitlyn gasps loudly as she cums, shaking and grinding her gushing pussy onto me. She kisses me hard as she orgasms, and I feel my own orgasm coming.

I pull my dick out of Kait and she begins to jack my cock hard and fast until my balls tighten and my orgasm washes over me. White spurts of cum shoot out of me onto Kait's stomach, and I groan.

"Fuck Kait," I gasp, thirsting into her hand. Eventually my orgasm subsides, and I chuckle a little at the mess we made.

"You want to take a shower?" I and she nods, giggling.

Kait and I pace over to the showers and I turn on the warm water, motioning for her to join me. She smiles and shivers as I pull her into the shower. I do the best I can to wash all over her stomach, just enjoying watching the water flow over her fit, naked body. But all good things come to an end, and in about ten minutes I turn off the warm water. 

"You good?" I ask, and she giggles.

"Very," Kait responds, and I roll my eyes. Kait pulls a towel out of her gym bag and gets herself dry, then tosses it to me. I just dry my hair, then walk over to grab her clothes off the floor and help her get dressed. Finally, I get dressed myself.

Kait kisses me softly and grabs her bag. She is about to head out the door, but I step in front of her small body.

"Wait! Kait... I need to talk to you for a second," I say quickly, scratching the back of my neck. 

"Yeah?" she giggles. 

"I'm.... Um... I know you probably know this but... I really wasn't supposed to do this with you," I blush hard, and I feel an uneasy guilt start to build inside my chest. 

"I know. You don't have to feel bad, really. I wanted this, and I won't tell if you don't," Kait smiles her beautiful smile and winks at me, and I can't help but lean down to kiss her one last time. 

"I trust you," I say softly, stepping away from the door. 

"I'll see you next Saturday at 10, Sam," Kaitlyn calls as she leaves, and I chuckle, wondering what on earth I had just got myself in to.


End file.
